Strange Tales PART 1
by Sybil Silverphoenix
Summary: Stephen Strange is a single dad who lost his wife years ago in a tragic car accident. Since that night he has vowed to help anyone plagued by the Supernatural as Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme. His life is going smoothly at the moment but an unexpected visit from an certain Trickster puts the Good Doctor on edge. Doctor Strange could wind up losing everything if he isn't careful
1. Chapter 1: Perchance to Dream

'_Clea. She is so lovely… so wonderful and talented… I love her with all my heart…'_ The air is full of bright light and the only thing he has eyes for is her… a lovely young woman with bright hazel eyes and golden caramel colored hair… his wife… Clea. He is leaving… getting into a car, but he watches her.

'_Come with me.'_ He pleads as though he has said it a thousand times.

'_You know I can't. I've got to get ready for our 'big night' tonight, remember?'_ She replies and chuckles playfully brushing off his offer. _'Junior will be at my parents house tonight… so we can enjoy the party… and each other.'_ She adds and places a sweet yet enticing kiss upon his lips. He wants to plead for her to get their son and leave with him right now… but he can't. He remains silent and smiles sadly at his lovely wife, Clea.

'_I'll see you tonight, Dr. Strange.'_ She jests seductively as she walks away looking over her shoulder just so to eye her husband. Doctor Strange watches as she retreats further and further away.

'_Stay. Clea, stay with me! Please come back to me… Clea!'_ Doctor Strange yells as he reaches out for his wife trying to run to her… but she is out of his reach. He sees the darkness descend… the night… that terrible night! The only light is then that of the flames. The smell of gasoline hangs thickly in the air. Then comes the red and blue flashes and the sound of voices crackling over police scanners.

'_CLEA!'_ He yells in vain knowing what's coming next.

'_We're sorry, sir but you have to stay behind the line.'_ The police officer says and stops Strange from crossing on to the scene of the accident.

'_I'm a Doctor! Dammit all! Let me DO SOMETHING! PLEASE!'_ Strange yells as tears slip in torrents from his eyes.

'_There's NOTHING you CAN DO! NOTHING!'_ The police officer says and then his voice changes and suddenly there is a dark silhouette towering before him.

'_Who are you?'_ Strange asks as he looks at the dark shadowy figure questioningly.

'_I am NIGHTMARE!'_

"Daddy! Daddy! I had a bad dream!" Comes a little boy's voice. Strange's blue eyes snap open and watch the frightened six year old run across the darkened room to his bed and climb in.

"It's okay, lil' Stephen. It was just a… nightmare." Strange says to comfort his son. He has a moment to reflect on his own nightmare… 'That menacing presence. It's been following me since… since…' He can't even finish the thought. Instead, he clears his thoughts and focuses on his son.

"Listen to me. Your dreams can't hurt you unless you let them… okay?"

"Okay." The little boy replies tentatively.

"The next time you have a bad dream… you just tell yourself… and it… that it can't hurt you. That it has no power over you… because it isn't real." Strange then tells his son as he gives the boy a reassuring smile. The little boy nods his dark haired head. "Now just lay down and practice your deep breathing techniques, okay?"

"Okay, daddy." Little Stephen says and crawls under the covers. He starts his breathing techniques. "I love you, daddy." He then says and continues.

"I love you, too… lil' Stephen." Strange says and listens as his son soon quickly falls asleep. Strange, however, lays there still wide awake. He starts his own breathing exercise and soon slips off into slumber once more…

Stephen Strange is busy in the kitchen mixing batter for pancakes. His son, little Stephen, sits on a stool at the island counter watching his father intently. They smile at each other as Strange motions with his hands and the bowl floats up into the air and pours out small dabs of batter into the skillet to make little silver dollar pancakes. He then twirls his fingers and the little pancakes flip over to brown on the other side. The boy smiles and giggles as he watches his father make his favorite breakfast.

"There you go, lil' Stephen." Strange says to his son with a wide smile as the little golden pancakes fly through the air to land on the plate before the little boy. The syrup bottle and butter float past to complete the meal and a tall glass of chocolate milk comes to land next to the plate as well.

"Thank you, Daddy!" The little boy exclaims happily as he then digs in and eagerly consumes his breakfast. Strange then hears a knock at his front door.

"Keep an eye on little Stephen, Wong." Strange says as he starts to leave the kitchen. As he goes, a shorter Asian looking man appears from thin air in a wisp of cloud and mist.

"As my Master commands." Wong replies with a bow of his head then gives a neutral look to the little dark haired boy who simply smiles and eats as he looks to Wong. Strange lets the bowl and skillet float down to reside in the sink's hot soapy water where the scrub brush works to clean up by itself. He then wonders what could be going on now since only those truly needing his aid can find his front door, let alone knock upon it.

"Who disturbs my contemplation?" The deep rumble of his protection spell sounds as Strange approaches his front door. He removes his cooking apron and waves his hands down the front of his body. His clothing changes in an instant.

Strange is then dressed in a loose blue-gray tunic that is laced up the front with black straps. His pants are black slacks that tuck into the flared tops of his well-polished black boots and a long flowing black cape with a dark red lining is around his shoulders. It has a hood which he quickly pulls up over his head as he listens carefully for his visitor's reply.

"Please, Doctor Strange, I need your help!" The voice is a woman's and she sounds desperate. "I've tried everything I can think of… Paranormal Investigators, a Catholic Priest, and then at some Occult bookstore… your card just flew into my hand and the old lady behind the counter smiled at me and told me I needed a Doctor. So can you please help me?" The woman asks pleadingly. Strange sighs then opens his thick heavy wooden door with a simple wave of his hand. He summons a light mist which rolls out before him keeping him shrouded until the very last possible moment… the woman gasps as the mysterious hooded Doctor Strange appears! He pulls back the hood with both hands revealing his groomed dark hair which is just starting to turn silver at the sides and looks squarely at the stunned woman before him with serious yet warm blue eyes. He has always had a flare for the theatrical ever since he started this whole 'exorcist' gig of his.

"I am Doctor Strange… and maybe I can help you. Just tell me what seems to be the problem." He then says with a small smile to the woman. She sighs and thanks him for answering the door for her.

"They are small and are greenish gray in color when they do appear to my little boys. My sons described them as looking like those horrible little monsters on that 'Gremlins' movie that just came out not too long ago… and they are always rummaging through the cabinets and throwing things. I'm so scared that they'll hurt my children… please help me. I don't know what else to do." The woman explains and her eyes start to tear up as she pleads once more.

"Come inside, madam. I'll have my servant brew you a nice soothing chamomile tea with some honey and I'll gather my things." Doctor Strange says and helps the woman step inside. His eyes dart to look at the cat statue sitting up on a high self that overlooks his door. Its eyes glow green, that's a good sign… means she really is a woman in need. Such precautions are necessary when you fight Demons that can hide themselves and try to attack you in your home.

Doctor Strange leads the woman to his large study. The room is huge with a large fireplace dominating one wall and dark cherry wood panels all the walls. Large windows line one side of the long room where dark red curtains hang but don't really block the bright light from outside.

"Rest here, madam." Strange says as he has the woman sit in a chair before his large desk. He then turns away from her. "Wong! Prepare some chamomile tea with honey for our guest." Strange commands lightly. The woman focuses on the odd assortment of items gathered on Strange's dark wood desk and so doesn't notice Wong's odd entry.

"As my Master commands." Wong says with a bow then vanishes just as quickly into mist. The woman misses it though she does look up towards the new voice in the room.

"Do you have one of those fancy intercoms?" The woman asks awed then continues to look around the dark hued study.

"Not exactly." Strange answers as he approaches the long wall opposite the windows where several bookcases are built into it. He runs his fingers along the various book spines looking for the one he has in mind. "Here it is." He then says to himself as he passes a strange blackened skull that breaks up the row of books. He grabs the thick volume and pulls it out.

"Is that a spellbook?" The woman inquires curiously as she watches Doctor Strange open it and scan the first page… then he hurriedly shuffles through it to the desired page number.

"Would you say they look like this?" Strange then asks as he turns the thick book to her for inspection. The woman eyes the drawing of the thin gangly looking creature with green skin and a pale gray belly. It has tuffs of white looking hair coming out of its ears and large owl-like yellow eyes… the wide grinning maw lined with small sharp pointy teeth and long thin claws on its four fingered hands gives the little creature a truly scary and monstrous appearance.

"Y-yes." The woman answers shakily after she swallows nervously. "What are they?" She then asks worriedly as she looks at Doctor Strange with wavering eyes.

"Your tea, Madam." Wong says suddenly and presents the white china cup to her. She starts for a second then thanks the man and takes the offered tea. She takes a shaky sip and then sits it down on the desk.

"They are known as Hob-goblins. They are tricky little pranksters that have plagued mankind for as long as we've kept records… so for roughly six thousand years… who knows how long before that." Doctor Strange starts. He then leans on his desk with both hands and looks at the woman with serious eyes. "I can rid your home of them… even alter yours and your family's memories so that you all can move on from this and live in peace once more."

"What are you saying, Doctor?" The woman asks after taking another sip of the tea. She then sips again and comments on it. "This is really good tea." She starts to act woozy then and her voice falters as she blinks rapidly. Doctor Strange waves his hand and uses magic to catch both her and the cup as she passes out. He has her head rest gently on the desk and the cup lands before him.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Baker… but you'll have to forget me as well. It's part of the job." Doctor Strange then says with a slight sigh. He looks down at the open book. "I do hate tricksters." He comments dryly then closes the book.

Night has fallen and Doctor Strange is standing at the end of the driveway of a rather nice country home up north of New York City near the Hudson River. There is a marvelous view behind him of the black cliffs that edge the river… or at least that is you can see them better in the daylight. Now only the waxing gibbous moon lights the countryside which is eerily silent on this chilly early-October night.

Strange had returned the woman to her vehicle and planted the suggestion in her mind that her and her family should go spend the weekend at her mother's so the family would be out of the house… and thus out of the way. He waves his hands and a mist arises to cover the property. He then approaches the home and hears scurrying noises but only at the house. His hood is up as he gives a discerning look to the home's porch, around its sides, and up to its roof.

"If you come out now and surrender… I'll send you somewhere nice… if not…" He shouts out and lets his words trail off open ended. The scurrying stops but nothing shows itself. "The hard way it is then." Strange then says softly and tugs on a gold chain around his neck. He pulls a gold locket with an in-lay design of an eye on the cover in red from inside his tunic. He holds it out before him and clicks the cover open. The green light that emanates from within shines out and illuminates small four-toed footprints. They cover everything as the mist retreats from the light swiftly like a living thing fleeing from injury. Suddenly there is high-pitched giggling. It is all around the cloaked Doctor and if he was anyone else… he'd probably be a little freaked out by the eerie sounds.

"We stay!" Comes a small raspy voice then there is scurrying overhead.

"We like it here!" Comes another voice from the side and a bush is rustled.

"We will devour this family's souls through their fear…"

"Then move on to the next family down the road."

"That's not going to happen!" Doctor Strange says heatedly as the voices get more and more menacing. Strange then closes the locket yet holds it at the ready. He waits and watches as he hears the little creatures scurry about. They then rush at him from all sides. "By the Eye of Agamotto… I, the Sorcerer Supreme…" Doctor Strange starts as he clicks the locket open once more and a green mist flows out to swirl around Doctor Strange as he stands still in concentration. His eyes snap open and the green mist shoots outwards. "Remove you of your Souls and spiritual essences so that you may never torment anyone ever again!" He shouts then and the mist races out in swirling arcs taking hold of every single little creature and they are quickly pulled into the center of the Eye. They scream as they are lost to the Eye and vanish forever and then the mists fade… leaving the night peaceful once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I've neglected this one :( My bad.

* * *

**In Search of Answers**

"All went well, Master?" Wong asks as Doctor Strange enters through his front door. He waves his hand down the front of his body and his clothes change to something more suiting the times than his black cloak.

"They resisted… like they always do." Strange replies with a tone of weariness. "But they weren't anything I couldn't handle." The Doctor stops and loses his footing momentarily before catching himself on the runner table lining the wall by the staircase.

"You used the Eye, didn't you… Master?" Wong inquires with a hint of concern as his eerie silver eyes watch Strange collect himself and stand straight once more. The Doctor doesn't reply. Wong then adds, "You shouldn't use it unless it is absolutely needed. You know the toll for its use better than anyone who has wielded The Eye before you, Master."

"I know!" Strange says curtly cutting off his servant's admonishment. He then sighs and wipes his hand across his brow before adding in a softer tone, "I know what it did to Agamotto."

"Yet you will use it every time there is a job to be done." Wong then says as he gives Strange's back a concerned stare through narrowed eyes.

"You must think you serve a fool, Wong." Strange then says with a bit of sadness in his voice though he does not turn to look his servant in the eyes.

"Never thought you a fool, Master… rather, I understand that I serve a stubborn man." Wong then says and Strange chuckles.

"Wishing you served another sorcerer?" Strange then asks.

"No. I serve the Sorcerer Supreme… there is no greater honor for an Elemental." Wong answers and a ghost of a smile crosses his face.

"Then there is none worthier to wield The Eye than I. Goodnight, Wong." Strange then says and starts up the stairs out of sight.

"No there isn't." Wong then says as he nods his head.

Strange slowly and quietly uses his magic to open little Stephen's bedroom door. He smiles as he sees his son sleeping soundly tucked under plush covers. His smile falters slightly as he hopes his young son is dreaming sweet happy dreams like children should and not nightmares like the little boy has done nearly his entire short life. His thoughts then return to the family he helped. The woman won't remember him at all and when that family wakes up tomorrow… they won't recall anything about their ordeal.

Doctor Strange had vowed to help the innocent who were vexed by the paranormal ever since he lost his wife nearly a decade ago. He quickly shakes his head to clear his mind of the painful memories. He doesn't want to relive them but they come anyways… they always do.

Clea had been driving home after dropping off their infant son at her parents' house when… when it happened. A crazed man, or that's what Strange had thought at first, had darted out in front of her car and she swerved to avoid him. She wound up grazing him yet flipped the vehicle fully before it went off of the road and into a tree. The driver's side impacted it and she was crashed… killed instantly. The sight of her mangled form brought a scream from Strange's lips that night… but tonight tears wet his cheeks.

It wasn't until later, while on a lark, Stephen Strange had attended a séance and the spirit of his departed wife had appeared to him and the woman psychic medium had given him more answers than he bargained for.

The ghost of his beloved Clea had told him of the eerie man how he had struck her vehicle and flipped it. Stephen had been distraught but the old psychic woman, in her trance, went on to tell him that he would find the answers he seeks from an old sorcerer named Agamotto far to the east in the Himalayas. Stephen Strange took up the lead and left his infant son with his wife's parents. He had told them he would return one day, but first he had to do something.

A year passed and Stephen Strange searched long and hard until he found the mystic land of Kun-Lun. He beseeched the ruler of that land, a hard yet noble man who called himself the Iron Fist, for the whereabouts of the sorcerer known as Agamotto. He described what had happened and at first the Iron Fist made him wait… Stephen waited for days that turned into months. He picked up meditation in that time and one day after nearly a year of waiting… The Iron Fist told him he was ready and that he should go into the sacred mountains, but to take heed. For the path to the Ancient One was one guarded by powerful magic and only the worthy could find their way… all others succumbed to the fury of the mountains, lost in their ambition for power. Strange just wanted answers, so the Iron Fist said farewell to his new foreign friend.

The path was hard and Stephen Strange was tested to his limits. He was tormented by shadows, but Stephen went on. He was confronted with his pride and nearsightedness, but Stephen went on. He seen his wife standing in the fury of a snow storm and wept as he tried to reach her. He broke down then and declared to the elements that he just wanted answers for why she had to die… and if he couldn't find them, then he wanted to join her in death. The storm stopped and Stephen saw an old man approach him before he passed out.

He awoke to find this same old man caring for him. He was wrapped in warm furs and by a bright fire as the old man fed him some soup. Stephen had thanked him and didn't ask about the Ancient One. He believed he had failed and that as soon as he was better, he would leave and return home. Once he had recovered, Stephen Strange made to leave though the old man asked him, in perfect English, if all he had wanted from the Sorcerer Agamotto was some soup.

Stephen was stunned to learn that this old man spoke English let alone that he was this Ancient One he had been searching for. Stephen fell to his knees before the old man and apologized. He then said he just wanted to know what had happened to his wife. That's when the old man told him that it was a foul creature of Shadow and that only those who can see clearly see them for what they truly are. Stephen began his tutelage under the Ancient One's guidance that day and for what felt like a lifetime, Stephen Strange learned from this old man about magic and how it is woven into the very fabric of existence because the Universe has a consciousness… that consciousness is known as Eternity and by communicating with IT a mere Human can perform miracles and do magic because they are asking the Universe Itself to alter reality.

Stephen then learned that there are six pieces of this Cosmic Consciousness that manifested in a time before Time and that anyone with some luck and the right knowledge can use these Infinity Stones to alter reality without the use of magical skill. That's when the Ancient One revealed the Eye to Stephen Strange. It could be used to manipulate Souls and reveal hidden things to the wielder… but there was a price. For each use, the wielder loses a piece of their own Soul in the process. It maybe small, but eventually they lose their memories, their emotions, and they become a shell devoid of feeling, creativity, and purpose. They'd be haunted by the evils they had done as they are consumed by their own inner darkness until they take their own life or look into the Eye fully and become consumed by it.

Stephen vowed to stop the evil forces in the world and that he'd never use the Eye unless it was absolutely necessary. The Ancient One then asked Stephen to open it so that he may look into the Eye and find peace at last. Stephen complied sadly and watched as the old man he had come to see as a friend and mentor was drawn into the green glowing Eye.

After that, Stephen Strange and an Air Elemental he had summoned early on named Wong departed the cave and returned to Kun-Lun. The Iron Fist had seen that his American friend was much changed and Stephen learned that only a single month had passed in his absence. Stephen didn't find it strange at all. He just smiled and told his noble friend he had found the answers he sought and so returned home… a changed man for he was now the new Sorcerer Supreme.

* * *

The next day dawns bright but soon the skies are overcast and a chill is in the air. Stephen Strange readies his young son for school and sends little Stephen off with a smile after fixing him some breakfast. Stephen barely remembers his childhood, a consequence of using the Eye. He dreads the day when he will look at his son and forget who the boy is… but there is real evil in this world. It is hidden and only those with open eyes can see it… and Doctor Strange made a vow to never let it hurt the innocent. He plans to uphold his promise to his fallen mentor until the very day he is consumed by his own darkness and gazes into the Eye himself. Then there comes a knock upon his front door. The rapping in slow and methodic. Strange turns and holds his defensive spells to play through.

"Who disturbs my contemplation?" The deep rumbling voice sounds.

"I have come seeking the Doctor." A smooth and polite sounds from the other side of the thick wooden door. "I have a most interesting proposition… for Doctor Strange. Are you him?" Strange considers this new comer for a second longer… he looks at the man's aura through the spirit glass peep hole on the door. The good Doctor notices there are four prominent layers surrounding a pin prick of light.

The outer most layer is a swirl of blue with silver snowflakes, the next inner aura is a neon glow of yellow, then there is a shimmer of golden energy in knot-work patterns above a film of solid blue veined with gold and white, and as he stares at the point of light that shines with the brilliance of the Sun… Stephen sees a flicker of orange flame shaped like a graceful heron with twin swirling tail feathers. The bird looks at the Mortal Sorcerer with eyes of emerald flame… and Stephen is reminded of the best times with his wife and how his son is the reason he returned home to New York… why he fights the Evil hidden in the Shadows.

He may not trust everything this man is… but that spark, that little bird of flame… he can trust that. Stephen then waves his hand down his front changing his casual wear into his 'Sorcerer' attire. The dark cloak falls over him like a whispering shadow and the cowl hides his head. He then conjures a mist for the theatrics and waves his hand to open the door…

"I am Doctor Strange." He says as he steps out through the rolling mist on to his front porch to stand before a well-dressed man in a black suit and hat get-up. His gloved hands are folded over a beautiful cane of twisting dark green and black wood capped with gold on both ends and large green jewels.

"Speak of your business with me in my foyer and I'll see if I can be of service." Strange then says and gestures for this man to enter. He can't sense anything from this man other than the taste of magic lingering on the surface… like frost on a window plane. Perhaps his tools of detection will be of more help…

"Thank you for speaking with me… Dr. Strange." The man says slowly as he looks about curiously then dismisses everything off-handedly. Strange looks at the obsidian cat statue… no reaction, just nothing. Strange then slowly walks around the circular foyer/parlor area. He looks at the man's reflection and sees only the shimmer of the golden knot-work energy upon his form… so he is protected. Understandable.

"Now tell me… Mr. ?… I'm afraid you didn't give me a name." Doctor Strange says to the well-dressed man.

"No, I didn't give it. Pardon my lack of manners… I am… Baron Mordo, Sorcerer Excelsior." The man says as he removes his hat and bows with a flourish.

"And what is your business with me, Baron Mordo?" Dr. Strange asks as he watches this new Sorcerer from under his hood. A look of worry flickers through Baron Mordo's pale blue eyes.

"Have you not felt _IT_?" The man asks in a hushed whisper drawing closer as though they are being overheard. "For years _IT_ has been whispering to me in the night… showing me my fears… dashing my dreams to dust. All to see me to ruin… to control me. Has _IT_ been working on you as well?"

'_I am NIGHTMARE!'_ Stephen Strange recalls the eerie voice…

"Has Nightmare turned your slumber into something to dread?" Baron Mordo then asks as he looks at the good doctor. Strange frowns then turns his face away from the Baron.

"Yes." Doctor Strange says as he controls his breath to ease the quickening pace of his heart.

"Then let us do something before the rest of Humanity feels such terror." Baron Mordo says. Doctor Strange nods but then realizes that his fellow Sorcerer can't see the movement… so he throws back his hood.

"Let us see what we can learn of our foe." The good doctor says as his fingertips glow green and he draws in the air before him…


End file.
